Kiss in Sunset
by Layrin
Summary: Natsu pusing menjelaskan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Ia lebih senang melakukan atau mempratekkan bukan menjelaskan dengan rangkaian kata. Terutama rangkaian kata yang ro—Tunggu! Natsu mendapatkan ide.


**Fairy Tail **_**belongs to **_**Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : There are AU and OOC! Then maybe typo! And it's one-shot!**

* * *

Lucy memasuki taman dengan langkah tergesa. Mentari mulai tenggelam di pucuk peraduannya. Ia menatap taman sekelilingnya cermat. Mencari sosok pria berambut pink yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke taman di sore hari. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati rumput-rumput yang menari dengan angin.

"Natsu!" ia sedikit berteriak dan melambaikan tangan ke arah pria berambut pink yang tengah duduk di kursi tepat di bawah pohon yang bunganya sama dengan warna rambutnya. Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy dan tersenyum, mungkin lebih tepatnya nyengir.

"Oi Luce!" balasnya dan melambaikan tangannya. Lucy tersenyum kecil dan memacu langkah kecilnya melewati beberapa batu yang menjadi dasar jalan. Ia menatap Natsu dan tersenyum kecil.

Natsu tersenyum canggung. Ia segera menggeser tubuhnya ke sisi bangku taman yang masih kosong. Lucy tersenyum dan segera duduk tepat di samping Natsu. Angin senja berderu menemani mereka yang masih diam dalam bisu. Angin senja memainkan rambut pirang panjang Lucy dan rambut bunga sakura Natsu. Canggung. Keadaan ini canggung. Mengingat selama mereka bertemu mereka selalu berbicara. Walau topik pembicaraannya tak logis.

Natsu menatap mentari oranye yang ada di antar bukit-bukit. Natsu menatap bayangan bukit yang kian menghitam saat mentari perlahan turun tiap inci. Ia menarik napas pelan. Berpikir apa yang ia ingin bicarakan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang menyuruh Lucy menemuinya ke taman tanpa tahu kenapa mulutnya berucap seperti itu. Natsu mengeratkan syal yang ada di lehernya. Syal putih dengan garis merah itu melingkar erat di lehernya.

Lucy melirik Natsu dengan ekor matanya. Merasa aneh dengan Natsu Dragneel yang biasanya aktif menjadi seperti ini. Lucy mendelikkan bahunya tak tahu apa yang ia harus perbuat. Toh dia tak tahu juga kenapa Natsu memanggilnya ke taman ini. Lucy menarik napas dan menatap langit senja. Beberapa pikirannya membayangkan beberapa adegan untuk novel yang tengah ia garap.

"Lu—Luce," Natsu berucap setengah menoleh Lucy. Lucy menatap Natsu dengan sebelah alis naik. Sebuah deheman kecil terdengar dari mulutnya berbunyi. Natsu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Bingung.

"A—Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan es?" tanyanya tanpa berpikir.

Lucy menarik alisnya. Heran dengan ucapan Natsu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Apa yang kau maksud? Aku tak mengerti," ucap Lucy.

Natsu tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Masih bingung tentang apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Natsu menggaruk pelipisnya dan berpikir sejenak. Berusaha mencari beberapa ucapan yang pas untuk menjelaskan apa tujuan mereka kesini.

"Natsu!" Lucy memekik merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan yang kian canggung. Natsu menoleh menatap Lucy dan tersenyum—ralat—lebih tepatnya nyengir lebar.

"Seriuslah! Maksudku katakan apa yang kau ingin bicarakan," Lucy berucap dan berpikir pelan. Berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas. Karena jujur ia tak nyaman dengan kecanggungan ini. Natsu lagi-lagi menggaruk tengkuknya yang entah gatal atau kenapa.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan dengan si es tadi?" tanya Natsu sambil terus menggaruk tengkuknya. Lucy menautkan alisnya dan sejenak menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Maksudmu Gray? Kami hanya jalan-jalan. Kenapa? Cemburu?" balas Lucy bergurau pelan. Natsu tersenyum masam. Bagai ucapan itu adalah jawaban mati baginya.

"Ah tidak!" ia mengelak dengan ucapan, tapi mungkin hatinya dapat menjelaskan jawaban yang lebih jelas. Lucy menganggukan kepalanya kecil dan menatap mentari yang perlahan turun di celah bukit dengan warna oranye terang.

Angin senja kembali berderu memainkan rambut mereka berdua. Natsu melirik Lucy dengan ekor matanya dan menarik napas pelan. Ingin menjelaskan kenapa ia mengajak Lucy kemari. Baiklah, mungkin singkatnya ingin mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu Lucy!' atau 'Jika aku menyukaimu bagaimana Luce?'. Tapi Natsu bingung. Ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa menjelaskan.

Natsu jujur. Bahkan ia tidak bisa merangkai beberapa kata dengan benar. Dan oh! Ia harusnya berguru dengan Loke yang jago merayu atau memikat wanita! Tak seperti ini. Atau paling tidak ia mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya menjelaskan bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan. Natsu bingung dan menatap mentari yang kian tenggelam dalam peraduannya.

Natsu menarik napas pelan dan menatap rumput-rumput berbunga putih bulat yang bergoyang di bawah kakinya. Masih berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Natsu mendesah pelan. Terlalu pusing menjelaskan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Ia lebih senang melakukan atau mempratekkan bukan menjelaskan dengan rangkaian kata. Terutama rangkaian kata yang ro—Tunggu! Natsu mendapatkan ide.

Jika ia tak bisa menjelaskan dengan kalimat jelaskan saja dengan praktek atau tindakan. Itu lebih mudah mungkin. Natsu tersenyum kecil dan menoleh ke arah Lucy dengan mulut terbuka kecil. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia bungkam. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menjelaskan dengan bahaya isyarat? Ayolah Natsu! Kau kurang benar dalam hal seperti itu! Natsu mencelos dan segera menarik napas pelan.

Baiklah. Natsu berpikir pelan. Mungkin ini yang harus ia lakukan. Menjelaskan dengan cara yang mudah baginya. Ya, yang paling mudah untuknya.

"Luce?" Natsu memanggil Lucy. Reflek Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu dengan alis yang menyatu. Natsu menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lucy. "Aku hanya ingin bilang," Natsu menggantungkan kalimatnya pelan.

Semakin lama, wajah Natsu mendekati wajah Lucy. Lucy merasa ada hal aneh. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Pipinya memerah merasakan napas salah satu _Dragon Slayer _yang menabrak wajahnya. Rasanya tegang tapi tetap membuat kesan tersendiri. **CUP! **Natsu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Lucy. Hanya kecupan singkat di bibir itu.

Mereka berciuman bersamaan dengan mentari yang tenggelam di antara bukit. Bersamaan dengan bibir mereka yang menempel angin berderu memainkan tarian kelopak bunga sakura. Bagai suatu efek dalam adegan ini. Natsu menarik wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dan menggaruk tengkuknya lalu nyengir lebar.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang itu," ucapnya lalu berdiri. Lucy diam dan mengerjap pelan. Natsu berbalik berjalan cepat—lebih tepatnya berlari, mungkin kabur menjauh dari Lucy. "Sampai jumpa besok!" serunya dan melewati jalanan taman yang lenggang.

Lucy diam menatap Natsu dengan pipi merah merona. Lucy tersenyum kecil dan menundukan kepalanya bersamaan dengan matahari yang hilang dari peraduannya. Kakinya yang menggantung di bangku taman diayunkan. "Dasar Natsu bodoh," bisiknya kecil.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Well, _biasanya aku jadi sider disini. Tapi aku beranikan buat akun ini untuk mencoba disini. Fanfic nista ini sudah beberapa kali di edit tapi rasanya tetap nista -,-v Haha... Maaf nyan~

* * *

_**The Last**_

_** Mind to review?**_


End file.
